


self-discovery at 7-11

by Mirandaleigh77



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Language, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirandaleigh77/pseuds/Mirandaleigh77
Summary: "C'mon, just try it.""Yeah, it's awesome."The Boys™ all hang out and talk and pressure Connor into trying a slushie





	self-discovery at 7-11

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and pretty much self-indulgent, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Title is from the sing Self-Discovery at 7-11 by Tub Ring

“C’mon, just try it.”

“Yeah, dude, it’s awesome.”

Connor looked between the two other boys with a nonplussed face. Michael and Jd were both staring at him with expectant looks on their faces. “You guys are acting like it’s drugs. It’s just a slushie.”

“Addictive enough for me,” Jd sighed happily, leaning back to sit against the wall of the 7/11 store.

“That’s because you’re a psycho,” Connor muttered.

“Retired psycho. Got a girlfriend now to keep my head on.”

“Yeah and your rocks off,” Rich interjected as he strolled up. “What’s up, losers?”

“Pleasure as always, Goranski,” Jd said, leaning forward to clasp his hand in greeting. Rich leaned against the wall and surveyed the group. “You two trying to get Murphy to join your slushie cult?”

“It’s not a cult. We aren’t violent,” Michael pouted.

Jd smirked, “Speak for yourself.” He and Rich laughed, hands meeting in their usual handshake. Connor shook his head.

“Whatever it is, it’s weird. I don’t see why you guys are so obsessed with sugar flavored ice. That’s all it is.” He eyed the red slushie in his hands, not really seeing what the big deal was.

Michael scoffed. “It’s more than sugar flavored ice. It’s an  _ experience _ .”

“Yeah, and you’re a dork. Does Jeremy support this unhealthy habit? Or Veronica?”

Both Jd and Michael looked at each other and shrugged. Jd pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips. “Better than losing my shit. V pays for my slushie every time I go to therapy.” He lit the cigarette and took a drag, letting the smoke out slow.

“How is that going? Therapy, I mean…” Connor fidgeted with his bracelets.

“It’s not bad, actually. Helped with a few things. Mostly, it’s just talking about my week for a while and how I’ve been doing. It’s not as dumb as it seems.”

Connor just nodded, idly taking a sip of the slushie in his lap. He didn’t realize he had done so until he noticed Jd and Michael watching him intensely. He just took another slow sip before muttering, “It’s good.”

“That’s it?” Michael huffed and crossed his arms.

“Not everyone understands how great they are. We’ll find another member of the cult one day,” Jd sighed.

“We aren’t a cult,” Michael protested, his cheeks flushing.

“Whatever, Mell. Keep telling yourself that. Wanna go smoke up?”

“Rich, are you _ever_ sober?”

Rich hummed and helped Michael up before shrugging. “Occasionally. It’s not that much fun. Later, losers.” He gave a salute before he and Michael started walking towards Rich’s house.

Jd looked toward Connor. “I meant what I said. Therapy is something you should look into.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Connor took the cigarette from between Jd’s fingers and brought it to his mouth, inhaling deeply through the filter.

“Didn’t know you smoked.”

‘Trying not to.” Jd raised and eyebrow, making Connor frown.

“Shut up.”

Jd held his hands up. “Hey, I’m the last one to judge. High school is shit, and I barely made it out. Cope however you can-just don’t make the same shitty mistakes I did, okay? You’re still a pretty good guy, Connor.”

“Yeah…” Connor took another drag before handing it back. Just as he did, Veronica pulled up in her car. It was a run down, old Volvo, but it was transportation. She got out and walked over to the two. She started running her fingers through Jd’s hair, looking down at him.

“Corrupting another innocent?”

“You know it, darling.” Veronica leaned down and kissed him with a small smile on her lips.

“C’mon. Mom and Dad are making steak for dinner. Some kind of occasion or something.” She helped Jd up before asking, “Connor, do you need a ride home?”

“No thanks, V. I’ll walk,” he said, grinning. He stood up and brushed off his jeans. Connor waved before starting to walk towards his neighborhood, different therapy centers running through his mind.


End file.
